


Tukka Rask, Protector of Children

by gmbl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NHL - Fandom, boston bruins - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Harry's like 9 or 10, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Canon, QAQ, Tukka's a Bruins Goalie during the season, Why Did I Write This?, and a Guardian Angel during the off-season, i am an idiot, if youre willing to believe that, im so tired, so its like July in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbl/pseuds/gmbl
Summary: One fine morning, Harry found himself opening the door to see a pair of people wearing suits and asking him if his parents were home. He honestly didn't know what to say in this situation, so he just said no.fixed because im an absolute clown who should have a bedtime but i dont so here we are
Kudos: 6





	Tukka Rask, Protector of Children

One fine morning, Harry found himself opening the door to see a pair of people wearing suits and asking him if his parents were home. He honestly didn't know what to say in this situation, so he just said no.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie. Do you know when they'll be coming home?" Well. He didn't see a point in lying, and he technically told the truth, unless these people thought of cemeteries as homes for the dead.

"Uh, they aren't coming home, because they're dead." These people didn't look too surprised. Harry wondered why not.

"Well, are your guardians home?"

"Yeah, but why are you asking?"

"We would like to talk to your guardians, please. Can you tell them that we're here?"

And that was how Harry found himself being driven away from the Dursleys by the very same people a few weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more chapters with more fandoms if you want me to and if I feel like it :)
> 
> edit: oh shit im an idiot dont worry i fixed it see kids this is why you try to have a decent sleep schedule and not write at 2 in the morning hhdghgahgdhfgafshad so lets assume that nhl players can dimension hop


End file.
